


Let It Snow

by rsadelle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's just off center, a little to one side, and there's a space between him and the arm of the chaise. Tyler's phone is sitting there, but that's easy enough to deal with; Fred puts both of their phones on the bookshelf and fits himself into the space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninja_orange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_orange/gifts).



> First there was a [picture of Fred and Marshall napping on a chaise longue](https://twitter.com/BostonsBlackie/status/297950984322289664). Then there was a [picture of Segs doing the same thing](https://twitter.com/Gerzy39/status/300020452351426561). Then ninja_orange had a bad day and I wrote her a little something about that to cheer her up. This could be read as gen if you're so inclined.

Tyler has a habit of napping on the chaise longue. Fred does too, but he usually lies down with the idea of sleeping and Tyler usually just sits down to hang out and falls asleep later.

Marshall's sacked out on the couch next to Tyler, belly up like the weirdo he is, and Tyler has a pillow under his back and a blanket draped over him. Fred takes out his phone and lines up the shot. It would be an awesome picture to post to Twitter.

He's about to take the picture when he stops and rethinks it. Tyler's just off center, a little to one side, and there's a space between him and the arm of the chaise. Tyler's phone is sitting there, but that's easy enough to deal with; Fred puts both of their phones on the bookshelf and fits himself into the space.

Tyler makes a noise, but doesn't wake up, even when Fred untangles him from the blanket enough to get himself under it too. It's more comfortable than Fred thought it would be, and it's plenty warm under the blanket with Tyler. Even Tyler's shoulder is comfortable when Fred puts his head on it instead of trying to get some real estate on the pillow. Maybe he should nap like this more often.

*

Fred wakes up from a deep sleep because his pillow is moving. "Wha-"

"Why are you sleeping on me?" Tyler asks.

"You looked comfortable. Why are you moving?"

"The dog wants out."

Fred lifts his head from where it's slipped down onto Tyler's chest, and yeah, there's Marshall on Tyler's other side nosing at Tyler's hand and wagging his tail. "Ugh." Fred lets Tyler up and then drops his head onto the pillow and pulls the blanket closer around him. "You're taking all the heat with you. Why'd you even get a dog?"

Tyler rubs behind Marshall's ears. "He doesn't mean that. No, he doesn't. He likes having you here."

"Ugh," Fred says again. It's true, but he wants the rest of his nap.

"Where's my phone?"

Fred waves a hand in the direction of the bookcase. "On the thing."

"The thing." Tyler walks around the chaise and gets his phone.

"Come back soon," Fred says, closing his eyes. "It was warmer when you were here."

Tyler says, "Can't rush the dog." It takes him time to put on his shoes and coat, and clip on Marshall's leash, and Fred's almost asleep again when there's a rush of cold air that comes all the way into the living room. He shivers and tugs the blanket closer, and it cuts off when Tyler closes the front door.

*

Fred wakes up with a yelp when something cold and wet touches his neck. "Ugh, get away from me." He pushes Marshall's head back, but Marshall just comes for him again. "Your dog is freezing," he calls without knowing exactly where Tyler is. Probably still in earshot if he just got back.

"He was in the snow." Tyler comes into the room. "I dried him off, but that didn't warm him up much." He pats his leg, and Marshall runs to him. "Good boy. Now go lie down. Not on Fred."

"Yeah, not on me." Fred rubs at his neck. Too cold.

Tyler puts his phone back on the bookshelf before he lifts up the edge of the blanket and slides under it with Fred.

"Ugh," Fred says. "You're cold."

"I thought you wanted me here because I'm warm."

"That was before you went outside," Fred grumbles and tries to move away from Tyler without ending up outside the blanket.

"I'll warm up in a minute."

Fred yelps when Tyler puts a hand on him, hitting just where there's bare skin between his pants and where his shirt is riding up. "Stop!"

"I'll get warmer faster this way." Tyler shoves his other hand under Fred's shirt and onto his stomach.

"Oh my God, stop!" Fred shoves Tyler's hands away. "Get warm some other way."

Tyler laughs and takes his hands away from Fred's skin.

Fred pulls his shirt down and gathers the blanket closer around him.

"You're from Mississauga. How can you not handle the cold?"

"I can handle it just fine outside. Or in a rink. Not inside under a blanket."

Tyler laughs at him again and leans away, making the blanket gape and let in cold air. He comes back with the remote and turns on the TV.

"I was napping."

"Get over it." Tyler flips through all the channels twice before the chill coming off of him subsides enough that it's warmer for Fred to put his head on Tyler's shoulder than to keep it on the pillow.

*

The third time Fred wakes up, no one's moving or poking cold noses at him. He's just done sleeping.

The room is mostly dark now. The lamp Fred had on earlier is still spreading a low glow in their direction, and Tyler's watching something on TV that throws light over them.

Fred's head has slipped down to Tyler's chest again, and Tyler has his arm around Fred. Fred doesn't want to move - it's so warm and comfortable - but he's stiff, so he stretches anyway. Tyler moves his arm so he can, and puts it back when Fred's done.

Whatever Tyler's watching cuts to commercial.

"Want to order in?" Tyler asks.

"Yeah, unless you're going to cook."

"No way. Can you reach my phone?"

Fred has to twist himself around, but he grabs Tyler's phone off the bookshelf.

"Thai?"

"Only if it's from that place."

"Yeah, I know." Tyler pulls up their menu and Fred reads over his shoulder.

They decide on what they want, and Tyler calls it in and gives them his credit card number. Fred reaches across him to rub behind Marshall's ears, and then settles back in place.

"One of us has to get up when the food comes."

"Not me," Fred says. "It's your card. You have to sign for it."

"Fuck," Tyler says. "I should have given them yours."

"Too late now."

Tyler's watching something that involves a lot of long, slow shots of somewhere outside. It's all green wherever it is, and Fred gets caught up in it so they don't talk again until the next commercial break, when Fred twists his head up and looks at Tyler.

"This is a fucking awesome piece of furniture."

Tyler grins down at him. "Told you so."


End file.
